Quaine drabbles
by lookonthebrighterside
Summary: Two so far, but I'm sure there will be more to come. Just some of my "If Quinn and Blaine knew each other when they were younger," ideas!
1. Tiara

"Lu! Luuuuuu!" Blaine called as he ran into the house, not even bothering to knock on the front door. This was like his second home and manners weren't necessary at home, right?

Judy was seated on the couch, remote in hand, and she watched in amusement as he looked around frantically. "She's upstairs, Blaine." she told the hyper 7 year old. He smiled at her briefly before racing upstairs and into Lucy's room.

She looked up from her place on the bed, where she had been working on her homework. The look on his face was all she needed to know that she had something to be excited for as well. Nearly falling over, she scrambled off the bed and over to him, shutting the door behind him quickly to make sure her father wouldn't hear them in his study.

"Is it here?" she asked in a whisper, eyes wide and anxious. She had been waiting for what felt like years for him to get a certain something he wouldn't identify to her, and she had to assume his abrupt arrival could only mean one thing; it was here.

He said nothing, going over to the dresser and setting his backpack on top of it and unzipping it quickly. He kept his body placed strategically between her and the bag as he worked over it.

"Come on, Blaine!" she urged, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. She knew he was just doing this to tease her, but she couldn't help the way she fed right into it.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

He stepped aside, revealing the small jeweled box setting on top of the backpack. She stepped forward slowly, looking at it in confusion. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

He laughed. "Open it," he encouraged, going over and sitting on the bed to watch her.

She picked up the box, which was bigger than her hand, and as thick as her giant history text book, and admired the jewels for a moment. It was obvious he had worked hard on it and she wondered if she got to keep it, because it was really pretty.

Opening the box, she couldn't help but gasp audibly at the little tiara sitting inside. Unlike the box, it was definitely not homemade. It twinkled in the light coming in through the window when she lifted it out of the box and she started to tear up just looking at it.

Turning to Blaine, she opened her mouth to speak, but words failed.

He hopped off the bed, going over and taking it from her. "You were so upset when Patty won class princess for the year, that I decided to make you a princess." he told her simply, lifting the small tiara and setting it on her head. "I know it's really late, but I had to save a lot of allowance to get it." he added, blushing a little.

She couldn't care less if it was late. It could have been made from macaroni and she would have loved it. Throwing her arms around him, she hugged his neck lightly.

"You're wonderful, Blaine." she told him quietly, and she meant it. She'd never find a friend like Blaine, not in a million years.


	2. Bubblebath

Quinn adjusted the straps on the pink bathing suit, poking one of the black polka dots and laughing softly. "Mommy, why do I have to wear this?" she asked quietly, though by the way she was twirling and admiring it in the mirror, it was obvious she didn't mind.

"Because Blaine's a boy, sweetheart." her mother replied simply, watching her with a look of amusement. "We don't let boys see us naked."

Quinn pondered that for a moment before shrugging and grabbing the Powerpuff Girls towel off the bed. She skipped out of the room, heading down into the hall, her pigtails swinging wildly.

In the bathroom, her father was already filling the giant tub with warm water and soap as Blaine watched with fascinated eyes. The 5 year old had stayed the night with the Fabrays while his parents had a date night, as happened every so often. To say Blaine and Quinn were best friends was definitely an understatement. They had been attached at the hip their entire lives, since Judy Fabray had had Elizabeth Anderson as a nurse in the hospital.

"Blaine, look at my towel!" Quinn shouted excitedly, shaking it out and letting it trail along the floor so he could admire it.

And admire it he did. "I always wanted to be Buttercup." he told her, a broad smile on his face.

She giggled, poking his stomach. "You're a boy, silly. You'd have to be a Rowdy Rough Boy!"

He considered that before shrugging. "Okay, but only as long as we can still be friends!"

Quinn's reply was delayed as Russel lifted her up, swinging her around a little before letting her splash down into the water, giggling and screaming as bubbles flew everywhere. Blaine followed suit, the two of them splashing and laughing as her parents watched on.

Judy had high hopes that this little friendship would be more one day; they were both from elite families in the area so it only seemed natural.

"We'll be friends forever, right?" Quinn asked him after a few moments, right as the water was starting to cool off and they were both almost ready to get out.

He grinned at her, blowing the bubbles off of his hand as he nodded. "Always."


End file.
